


WINTER MORNING

by kingstoken



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: This probably wasn't best time to discuss this, he thought, they should have talked about this last night.





	WINTER MORNING

She escaped the furs of the bed and quickly wrapped herself in a heavy robe to ward off the winter chill. He watched her as she grabbed a brush and ran it through her long red hair, she was beautiful. 

"Why does a young thing like you want an old dog like me?" She straightened her spine, her head took on an almost regal tilt.

"I am the Lady of Winterfell, I shall keep company with whomever I choose" This probably wasn't best time to discuss this, he thought, they should have talked about this last night. She made her way to the chest at the end of the bed and began pulling out small clothes and selecting a dress for the day.

"What if you end up pregnant?" She paused for a moment.

"Well, I'll have a baby" she said matter of factly.

"The last thing you need is a mongrel pup." She stared at him directly, the first time this morning.

"Our child would not be a mongrel, it would be a wolf." Then she turned and began dressing. He should have left it at that, but he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"A bastard wolf."

"Perhaps, but bastards can raise high in this world, look at Jon."

"Well, your brother isn't exactly like most men."

"True, but there are other possibilities." She meant moon tea, the thought made him sad, which was foolish being sad over a child that didn't even exist yet, but it was probably the wisest course of action. She had finished dressing and was just completing her ensemble by pulling on a pair of fur lined leather boots.

"You know, Jon is still technically King in the North, he could probably legitimize the child" she said surprising him, "Or we could make things simple, and you could just marry me." She threw one of her half smiles over her shoulder at him. Marry her? Was she serious?

"Sansa" he responded, but she was gone, she had slipped out the door.

"Sansa" he bellowed. Gods, he couldn't even run after her, he was still lying naked in her bed.


End file.
